


Our Secret

by hybridempress



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, transtalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridempress/pseuds/hybridempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew meets with his friend Julchen at a secret location late at night to share a secret with her that he's never told to anyone else. However, he soon finds out that Julchen also has a secret of her own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret

     A gentle breeze swept through Matthew's hair as he sat inside the wooden fortress of the playground in the park a few miles from his home. His legs hung over the edge of the opening that led to one of the climbing apparatuses used by children to get into the fortress. He stared ahead of him, towards the entrance to the park, watching and waiting for someone to come and join him.

     Despite the breeze, it was warm outside. It was the middle of June, after all. The streetlamps were out and the only light Matthew had was provided by the stars and the moon. It seemed like the perfect setting for a cliche midnight tryst between star-crossed lovers, and maybe, it was because that was what was going to take place tonight. Well... More or less.

     Matthew was going to meet with the girl of his dreams that night; Julchen Beilschmidt. The two of them were going to share a secret that night. However, it was something that was much more important to Matthew than his rather large crush on the German girl. No, Julchen didn't know a thing about Matthew's feelings for her, but she would soon be in possession of a much bigger confession.

     Well, assuming she even met him that night at all. Matthew had been waiting for her for half an hour. He wouldn't be able to stay much longer. It was midnight, and everyone in his house was asleep right now, but that might change in about an hour or so. Matthew's brother Alfred, whom he'd shared a room with ever since they were babies, always woke up at around 1:00 AM to go to the bathroom and get a glass of water from downstairs. It was like clockwork. No one knew about the habit except for the two of them, and neither of them knew how it had formed. All Matthew knew was that if he wasn't back home before Alfred woke up, he was screwed.

     Matthew sighed and pulled his phone out of his pants pocket. He unlocked it and checked his messages. Julchen had said she would be there. She knew he had something important to tell her. She had even said that she had something important to tell him, too. Why wasn't she here?

_**"RRRAH!"** _

     Matthew screamed and dropped his phone when he heard the roar. He stared at the girl in front of him just in time to see her catch his phone in one hand while the other was holding onto one of the bars of the climbing apparatus. Long, straight silver hair and crimson eyes that seemed to almost glow in the starlight. There was a small scar on her right cheek. It was Julchen.

     Once Matthew's breath had caught up with him and his heartbeat slowed to normal, he glared at her in annoyance. Her response to this was howling laughter as she tossed his phone back to him and climbed into the fortress. He shoved her shoulder when she sat next to him, which only made her laugh harder.

     "You're so mean, Julchen!" Matthew shouted at her, crossing his arms. "I thought some creep was gonna kill me!"

     "Aw, I'm sorry, Mattie. But don't you worry your pretty little head! As long as the awesome me around, there's no way any creep is gonna get you!" Julchen assured, and ruffled Matthew's hair.

     Matthew couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, yeah. You're forgiven, I guess," he said.

     " _Sehr gut!_ Now, what was that super important thing that you had to tell me about, eh? Must be preeetty intense if you had me drag my ass all the way out here in the middle of the night!" Julchen pointed out as she draped an arm over Matthew's shoulder.

     "Oh, right... Uh... Right..." Matthew muttered, looking away from Julchen and taking a moment to get his thoughts in order before he tried to tell Julchen anything.

     Julchen frowned a little as she saw and sensed how nervous Matthew was. It had finally dawned on her just how serious the situation was. Even if she didn't know yet what Matthew was about to tell her, she knew that it must be something big.

     "Hey, it's okay, Matt. You know you can tell me anything," Julchen assured, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

     "I-I know," Matthew said. "I know. And that's why I'm telling you. Because you're my best friend and you're the only one I can trust right now. But what I'm about to tell you is _huge_ , and no one else can know right now, okay? Not one single other person." He looked at her seriously. His eyes looked like they were on the verge of tears. "Promise me you won't say _anything_ to _anyone._ "

     Julchen nodded firmly. "I promise," she said.

     Matthew nodded a little and took a deep breath before speaking again. "Julchen, I'm not a boy!" he blurted out.

     It took every ounce of willpower Julchen had to keep herself from choking on her own spit. She raised an eyebrow at Matthew. "Wait, what...?" she asked.

     "I-I don't feel comfortable in my body, I hate it... I want long hair and an un-flat chest and I want to be called Madeline and I want to be a girl! I _am_ a girl!" Matthew exclaimed.

     Julchen's eyes widened. "So... A-are you saying you're transgender!?" she asked.

     "Oh, God..." Matthew muttered. He stared at Julchen in silence for a moment before burying his face in his hands. "You think I'm insane, don't you...?" he asked, his voice cracking. Julchen knew that he was about to start crying.

     " _Nein, nein!_ I don't think you're crazy at all!" Julchen shouted, pulling Matthew's hands away from his face and cupping his face in her own hands, forcing him to look at her. "Because I'm transgender too!"

     Matthew gasped and his eyes widened as he stared at her once again. "You're kidding me..." he whispered.

     Julchen shook her head quickly, a broad smile growing on her face. " _N-nein,_ I'm not! I-I wasn't going to tell anyone for a while because I was still feeling everyone out and trying to find out how they would react! But I hate this stupid long hair and this big chest and I don't want to be called a girl anymore. I'm an awesome boy, I want my name to be Gilbert!" she exclaimed.

     "You're joking..." Matthew said, still unable to believe what he was hearing.

     Julchen shook her head vigorously once again. " _Nein,_ I'm not, I swear! I was even planning on having my hair cut really short next week and I'm saving up for a binder! I told Mama and Vati I wanted it so I could go cosplaying with Kiku, but I know I'll have to tell them the truth sooner or later..." she exclaimed.

     Matthew started laughing as the tears finally started to pour from his eyes. He pulled Julchen into a tight hug, and she hugged him back just as tightly. Even she started to cry a little. They were both too happy for words to describe.

     "I-I'm planning on telling Dad, Papa and Alfred on my birthday. I already know that they'll be okay with it, but I just needed some time to sort myself out and besides, Dad and Papa have been fighting a lot lately and I didn't want to spring anything like this on them until they were happier..." Matthew explained.

     "I don't know when I'm going to tell Mama and Vati. I know that Luddy would probably be okay with it, but I just don't know about Mama and Vati yet. So my identity has to stay between us, too, alright?" Julchen asked.

     Matthew nodded. "Of course," he agreed. "But when it's just the two of us, we can be open. From now on, whenever we're hanging out alone, I'll call you Gilbert. You're a boy now," he said.

     "And when we're alone I'll call you Madeline. You're a girl now," Gilbert asserted. Madeline smiled.

     "Oh, but Mat- _Maddie,_  remember how I told you I said something to tell you, too? Because it wasn't about me being a transboy," Gilbert said.

     Madeline tilted her head and looked at Gilbert curiously. "Well, what's it about, then?" she asked.

     "I wanted to tell you something else that I've been keeping in for a long time. It's just that ever since I met you, I thought you were really cute. I'm not gonna give you some sappy cheesy unawesome love speech or anything like that, but I just want you to know that I think you're really awesome and we've been best friends since high school started, and I was gonna ask you if maybe you'd like to try being my boyfriend, but since the circumstances have changed, I think I should ask you if you wanna be my girlfriend!" Gilbert exclaimed.

     Madeline's eyes widened again. "I... I can't believe... You'd really want that??" she asked incredulously.

     "Well _ja,_ duh! I wouldn't ask if I didn't mean it, silly!" Gilbert replied.

     Madeline laughed again. "Gilbert, I'd love to!" she exclaimed.

     Gilbert's smile was the biggest that Madeline had ever seen. "Awesome!!" he shouted.

     "Hey, Gilbert, do we have to keep _that_ a secret from everyone else?" Madeline asked.

     Gilbert laughed softly and kissed Madeline's forehead. "Nah, _liebe,_  I think we're safe with that one."

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck I had no idea what to tag this with honestly  
> this is the first time I've ever written something like this i'M SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING  
> IT'S MY FRIEND LEO'S BIRTHDAY AND I WANTED TO WRITE PRUCAN FOR THEM BUT ALL MY IDEAS WERE FEELSY AND I PROMISED THEM FLUFFY STUFF SO I ASKED FOR FLUFFY PROMPTS ON TUMBLR AND THIS WAS THE ONLY ONE I WAS SENT AND I THOUGHT IT WAS ADORABLE SO I WENT WITH IT
> 
> and also i didn't know when to switch the pronouns omg ??  
> i rly hope i did okay sobs loudly i'm so nervous
> 
> it's a lot shorter than I wanted it to be since I'm used to writing things that are at least 3,000 words long but with a prompt as simple as this I guess it had to be shorter ??  
> idk either that or I'm just a terrible writer
> 
> but as long as Leo loves this, I'll be happy.
> 
> Happy birthday Leo, I love you so much!! I hope you and everyone else enjoys this fic!!


End file.
